


Weary

by Farangees20



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farangees20/pseuds/Farangees20
Summary: A bit angsty this one. But hope you like it xx
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Weary

"Tomorrow’s dawn is a promise that will fulfill.  
Never mind if the sky does not quite agree."  
Simon J. Ortiz

"Lucy called, your sister... she invited me to Jack's birthday next weekend" Robin announced to Strike's back. He was making himself a tea and she was putting her coat on. It had been a long, and stressful work day, made worse by the phone call from Lucy at lunch time. In all honesty, Robin didn't trust Lucy's assurance that they needed more women at this party. Apparently there were too many boys/men in attendance, the balance of the gathering was off. But Robin could read between the lines. Lucy's invite sounded very much like Ilsa's meddling, to bring Robin and Strike together. 

Caught off guard, Robin couldn't think of any excuses to decline the offer but as the day went on, she thought of Strike's efforts in keeping her away from his family as much as possible and her stomach started to hurt. She mostly dreaded telling him about the invite but if she was being honest with herself, there was a small part of her, well hidden, suppressed really, that wished for his enthusiasm. Or maybe that was the wrong word as an enthusiastic Strike was a rare sight. But maybe he would be happy for her company. They always had a laugh together, whenever they set off on one of their adventures. This was an adventure too in some ways. A journey into Bromley, seeing more of Lucy and her family. So close to and yet so different from Strike. 

Robin had decided that bringing up the invite just before leaving was a good idea. The safest course of action. Well, safe for her ego and possibly her heart too. 

Strike turned sideways, eyebrows drawn in confusion and irritation. "But why? You haven't even met him properly!" He asked, incredulously. Robin, embarrassed, had no good answers. But anything would be better than this humiliation. With a small fake laugh, she rushed to say "Something about not having enough woman in the party. But I don't think I can make it. I think Vanessa wants to come over". 

Closing the door behind her, face blazing and furious with herself, Robin thought hotly "He doesn't feel the same way about you! he is being professional. You should be thankful for that! You are just lonely! You need company!" but even as she thought it, the idea of dating strangers made her feel queazy. That old dance of getting to know someone new. Going on dates, pretending to care, compromising without actually caring about the person. No. Too much, too soon. Her divorce had left a bitter taste in her mouth that would take more than a date of fancy meal and good wine to get rid off. Maybe in a year or so. But not yet. No, not anytime soon. She knew that logically Strike could meet someone soon, the thought depressing. But maybe once he was attached, she could get rid of this one sided attraction. Seeing a new woman (and going by his history, a beautiful one) on his arm would certainly cool off any silly notions she had about a romantic relationship with him. Robin thought grimly.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going xx


End file.
